Milk
by ThatsNonsense
Summary: Ed refuses to drink his milk, but Winry isn't taking no for an answer this time. Based on Ryden Milk Fic.


Author's Note: This fic is inspired by the original Ryden Milk Fic. (If you are not familiar with the Ryden Milk Fic, look it up. Do realize that it is much more explicit than this Fic and is only suitable for a mature audience). Ed and Winry would never do this. Ever. But it makes me happy and makes me laugh to think and write about it. I may create more installments, chapters, whatever. Enjoy.

Ed was perched on side of the bed, his thin blonde hair loose over his shoulders and his arms crossed defiantly. The young women across from him wore a similar expression to his, stubborn and annoyed. Edward uncrossed his arms in a quick movement and pushed the glass of milk to the far edge of the table between them. "I hate milk! I don't understand why you always try to make me drink it." Annoyance dripped from his voice as he settled back into the hospital bed. Winry rolled her eyes, fed up with Edward's childish behaviour and pushed the glass back towards him. The room was plain and simple and the majority of the furnishings were a soft white similar in colour to the milk. The fluid sloshed around in the clear glass as the pair heatedly pushed it back and forth, neither willing to give in to the other. "Ed! Just drink it!" Winry huffed, pushing the glass across the table so violently that some of the contents spilt. Edward gave her a disgusted glare and continued to reason with her in a voice that one would use with a toddler. "Winry," he began, "I'm not drinking the milk. That's it. No negotiations." She rubbed her temples, letting out a defeated sigh. She leaned back into the chair that she sat in, clenching and unclenching her hands to relieve her anger. Ed chuckled softly. "Oh Winry, it's okay to give in to me every once and awhile," he teased, basking in his victory with a soft smirk on his face. He stretched his arms and then folded them underneath his head. It was a casual, cocky movement that caused irritation to grow in the pit of Winry's stomach. Her eyes suddenly lit up as an idea occurred to her. "So there's absolutely no way I will be able to get you to drink your milk is what you are saying?" Ed had his closed his eyes making it impossible for him to see the mischievous look on Winry's face but her voice didnt leave much to the imagination. He opened one eye just enough that he could see her huge grin. "Winry...?" Ed murmured nervously, opening both eyes and tensing up, startled by her sudden change of attitude. Winry moved closer to him. The grin remained plastered on her face. She picked up the glass of milk as she leaped up from her chair and moved around the table. She was now at his bedside. Edward felt nervous butterflies flying around and stinging his innards. He followed her with his eyes as she leaned down to grab what looked like a funnel with a long tube off the cart of medical equipment beside the bed. Edward's nervousness changed to confusion. "What? You gonna try and syphon it into my mouth?" He laughed, sitting up from his resting position against the pillows. "Not exactly what I had in mind," Winry playfully purred. Edward was truly lost and he couldn't help but stare at her as if she was insane. "Then what exactly did you have in m-" Edward stopped abruptly, gasping in shock as Winry reached over and pulled down the elastic of his fabric pants. He desperately tried to pry the waistband from her hands to cover himself but she pulled them out of his reach, the thin material ripping easily in her hands. Ed's eyes were wide and alarmed as he pulled the sheets up and around himself. "Winry!" He screeched, his voice at least an octave too high. He glanced around the room and then to the door, which remained closed. Her airy laugh filled the room as she moved toward him and flipped him onto his back easily. It would have been harder if Ed had of resisted but he was caught off guard and in a state of shock. Even if he had of resisted, Winry likely would have been successful due to the simple fact that she carried a wrench and was not afraid to use it. The sheets ripped from catching his automail in the process, so there Ed lay, naked from the waist down. As he processed the situation he was in, he began to panic. He tried to roll himself back over and reach for the sheets but his arm was still injured and his automail was yet to be repaired. He uselessly flailed against Winry's strong and sure mechanic hands that held him down at the waist. "What is this, Winry?! Some kind of sick joke! Let me go! I'll drink my milk if that's what thisis about!" Ed screeched desperately, thrashing. "Oh, this milk?" Ed felt the cool ring of the bottom of the glass suddenly press against his lower back. "Oh, I have different plans for this milk now. And I don't think you'll want to drink it after." She placed the glass back onto the cart beside her. Ed felt cool metal capture his wrists. She'd bound him with the restraints attached to the bed. He doubted this was what they were meant for. Ed stopped his struggling, his heart thundering against his chest. All he could do was listen. There was a soft sound of plastic hitting plastic and Ed assumed she must have picked up the contraption that she brought over before. Ed whimpered softly. "Winry. What are you doing?" She hushed him softly and the plastic against plastic sounds returned. All he could see was darkness due to the pillow his head was pressed into. He lay there for what felt like minutes but was probably much less. His breathing was harsh and fast. When Winry spoke, Ed jumped due to the proximity. "Have you ever heard of an enema, Ed? They're used to clean out one's bowels. That's what this equipment is for. It's too be used before operations and surgeries. But did you know that milk can be used for an enema? And did you know that these types of enemas are sometimes used as a sort of pleasure?" As Winry whispered into his ear, her intentions became clear to him. "Winry," he cut her off, as he began to frantically try to flip himself. His body ached and the restraints restricted him, the cold metal digging into his skin. "Winry! Please! Please Winry. Please don't do this." He'd heard of enemas, they were known to be painful and uncomfortable. "Please." He couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was smiling wickedly. He could feel it in his gut. "Oh Ed, it's okay to give in to me every once and awhile." And then she picked up the milk. She planned on winning this time.


End file.
